


Ruthless Love

by DoggyTwoShoes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Suicide Attempt, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyTwoShoes/pseuds/DoggyTwoShoes
Summary: After being told Supergirl’s Identity by Lex, Lena confronts Kara, pushing her out of her life.And then she gets a fateful call from Alex, leaving her questioning everything.Trigger warnings: Suicide attempt, Major Character Injury, Major Angst.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213





	Ruthless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m sorry now. I’ll just leave that out there. This isn’t a happy story, but there is a hopeful ending. 
> 
> If you don’t like that, don’t read the story, and leave reviews below. No flames please. If there is demand I will write a sequel although this can stand alone.

“Lena, it’s Alex...It’s...It’s not good...Kara...Oh God, she...she’s...she might be dead...”

As Lena heard the tearful words said through the phone, she felt her world crumble again. How, How could this happen? Supergirl was supposed to be invincible, she shouldn’t be gravely injured. And Lena knew she shouldn’t care.

—

_“Hey Lee.” Lena looked up from her desk, faking a smile, not that she needed to for much longer, as she saw the grinning blonde in front of her._

_“Hey Kara.” Lena said, a bit dismissive, not missing the flash of hurt that flashed across the blonde’s face, nor the lurching in her stomach that she forced down, she didn’t care, she didn’t care, she didn’t care!_

_”What’s up Lena?” Kara questioned with a frown, looking remarkably like a confused and upset puppy, not that Lena even cared, “You’ve been blowing me off these past couple weeks.”_

_Ha! As if she cared. Lena knew that Kara didn’t care about her, not really, not in anyway close to the way that she cared about her. Or the way she had used too. Before she had found out that her long time best friend and possible crush or deeper had been lying to her for years. She had never told her she was really Supergirl. She would have understood if she had waited a few months, but years. How could she have done that to her?_

_“Really Kara?” Lena said, before taking a breath. It wouldn’t be good to show her emotions, she usually had them under a mask._

_“Yes really.” Kara said, loudly, oblivious to the inner-turmoil that Lena was undergoing. “I understand a couple times, but why Lee? I like spending time with you, I thought we were best friends.”_

_“You thought...you thought we were best friends...” Lena said incredulously, standing up from her desk, her anger leaking through, “Oh **darling** ,” And the term of endearment packed a new bite and poison to it that wasn’t present before, “I thought we were friends. Maybe even best friends,” ‘And maybe we could have been more’ went unsaid, “But I don’t want to be friends with a liar. I’m not friends with a liar.”_

_“What...what are you talking about?” Kara questioned confused, her head tilting to the side as another trait of her inner puppy, a trait Lena found endearing before all of this._

_“Really **Supergirl** , you have no idea.” Lena spat, looking disgusted by the way the blonde superhero shrunk down._

_“Wait...how do you...what do you...” Kara started stuttering before Lena let out a small, humorless laugh, glaring at her former friend, if they ever were anyway._

_“Save it Supergirl, I’m not in the mood for any explanation **you** may have.” Lena said with clear poison in her tone, and god did it feel good to get this off her chest, “Lex told me incase you were wondering, right when I shot him.” She dropped that line casually, like she was just going out to dinner or had made a slight improvement to a smartphone._

_“You shot Lex?” Kara’s voice was laced with false concern, concern that Lena was no longer naive enough to believe was real._

_“Yes, and I did it for us Kara, so that **we** could live safely from that monster, but there is no us, there never was now was there?” Lena sounded resolute and furious despite her inner turmoil and sadness this moment brought._

_“Lena...what...of course there was, there is. Please, let me explain...” Kara stuttered out before being cut off by the brunette CEO again, Lena could still feel the anger that she was displaying._

_“No there wasn’t. Because Kara Danvers isn’t real, and she never was Supergirl. You lied to me for years. I could have forgiven you for almost anything Supergirl, but not this. You used me, you betrayed me.” Lena shook her head, a small laugh escaping again, “I told you that Kara Danvers was my hero, but I was wrong, you are nothing to me!” Lena wished that was true, but saying or yelling it could at least try and will it that way._

_“Please don’t Lena, please don’t say that...” And how dare she beg her, how dare she try and beg her for forgiveness, when she never deserved it._

_“No Supergirl. I was a fool to think something as good as Kara Danvers would exist and want to be friends with someone like me. Just a Luther, friendless for all eternity. Because we were never friends, not really. Because I was friends with a lie, an illusion designed to lure me to paradise, but in reality it was the darkest trick. The greatest revenge that Supers got on Luthors.” Lena was sounding emotionless despite the anger in her words, and Lena could see the impact her words had on Supergirl, each one looking like a Kryptonite-Tipped Knife was driven into her flesh. “Now get out of my office Supergirl.”_

_“Please no Lena...please let me explain...” Supergirl tried begging again as Lena scoffed, clearly not caring what the Girl of Steel, “Please don’t leave me!” And with that the hero’s voice turned pitiful, sounding like a cry and how dare Supergirl try that? How dare she try and imply that she needed Lena in her life? How dare she even try._

_“I said Get Out!” Lena screamed, letting her anger show, “Get Out of My Office Before I Call Security!” Lena turned away, not even paying attention as the hero slunk out the door, feeling a myriad of emotions as she waited a few minutes for Kara— No, Supergirl— to have gotten far enough away to not hear, before choking out a strangled sounding sob._

_How, how could she think something like Kara could be real? How could she think they might be something?_

—

Lena didn’t understand how this could happen, or why she should care. Supergirl has betrayed and lied to her. Why should she care what had happened to her? Why was she breaking all traffic safety laws to get to the secure location Alex had sent her as quickly as possible? To see Kar— Supergirl— Not Kara, Supergirl? She just cared about the city, and she knew that despite her own emotions it needed Supergirl. That was why she was rushing down there. Not out of any lingering emotions she had related to her, those all died when Lex did.

“Oh Lena, thank god you’re here.” Alex said, tearful as she greeted the brunette with a hug which Lena returned stiffly, keeping herself composed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but Kara, she...she’s Supergirl...”

If it were a less grave situation, Lena would have burst into laughter, as if Alex thought she could pull that. As it was, Lena raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“I knew that already, so there’s no use pretending you didn’t either.”

“I kind of didn’t,” Alex said sheepishly, “It’s a strange story, to protect her and me, we had to erase my mind, erase the memories of her being Supergirl. But when I saw Kara down today, the block broke and I remembered.”

“What happened? She shouldn’t be able to be hurt by anyone.” Lena was still confused about that, had another World Killer sprung to life?

“She wasn’t, just read this.” Alex handed a note solemnly to Lena as the brunette raised an eyebrow before reading.

> > Dear Alex, or whoever finds this:
>> 
>> I just, I just couldn’t do it anymore,  
>  I can’t tell Alex I’m Supergirl,  
>  It’d be dangerous for her,  
>  I can’t talk to anyone about anything.  
>  I’m really sorry,  
>  Tell Eliza I loved her,  
>  Tell Alex too.  
>  Tell Lena I really loved her,  
>  And that I’m sorry.
>> 
>> —Kara

Lena didn’t know what to think. Her world was spinning. Why Kara? Why would she do this? How could she do this? Why did Lena care?

 _’Tell Lena I really loved her.’_ What did that mean? What could that mean. _’And that I’m sorry.’_

“What...what happened?” Lena gulped out, her vision blurring. Was she crying? She thought she might be crying.

“She tried to swallow a chunk of Kryptonite.” Alex said, her head bowed solemnly, as Lena let loose a small sob. _God, why Kara?_

“What...what does Brainy or whoever’s treating her say?” Lena gasps out, she was crying and she didn’t care. Kara, her Kara, was dying here.

“He says we got her here just in time,” Alex said, sniffling and stifling a sob, “Even then, she may not wake up, and even if she does, she may not be able to speak...” Lena’s legs went out, as she sunk to her knees and sobbed, letting her tears flow.

“Can...can I see her?” Lena gulped out, sounding pathetic as she tried to gather her wits after a few minutes of sobbing, “I...I have to see her...”

“I don’t know, it may not be for the best...” Alex said cautiously, Lena shaking her head. She had to see Kara, she couldn’t let her last time seeing her be yelling at her to get out. She couldn’t.

“Please Alex...I have to, please let me see Kara...” Lena was begging, seeing Alex’s face soften as she helped her up to her feet.

“Alright, but don’t think it’ll do much...” Alex warned, as Lena gulped out a thanks, letting Alex lead her to the room. Despite a hasty warning from Alex, Lena went in, gasping as she saw the unnaturally pale form of Kara, bringing about another wave of tears.

“She hasn’t moved.” Alex said softly, keeping it together better than Lena ever could, “Her vitals are barely hanging on. This may be...this may just be goodbye...” With that, Alex left her sister’s hospital room, leaving a pale Lena with her former best friend.

“He...Hey Kara...” Lena gulped out, walking closer to her hospital bed, trying to let the steady beeps of the advanced machinery soothe her, that meant Kara was still alive.

“Kara, I...I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry Kara. I’ve missed you every day, I’ve missed you so much...” Lena said, slowly and softly stroking Kara’s hair with a shaking hand, “And Kara, I...I forgive you, if you wake up. You have to wake up Kara, you have to. Alex needs you to, Eliza needs you to, the city needs you to, I need you to.” Lena said, tears stinging her eyes again as she looks down at Kara.

“Please Kara, wake up. You have to come back, please wake up Kara. Because god, I...I love you, I love you so much. I didn’t mean what I said, I was angry, but you...you were my best friend. You...you are my best friend...I didn’t mean any of it. I need you back Kara, I love you, so...so you can’t leave me.” Lena said, biting back tears as she looks down at the pale but still beautiful face of Kara, god, she needed her so much.

“Kara...I love you, so please, please come back. Please don’t leave me...” Lena cried and begged, sinking to her knees and grabbing onto one of Kara’s hands, sobbing again as she looked up at the monitor with way too low vitals, just praying to everyone that Kara would come back.

“Kara, please.” Lena begged as she got back up, still hanging onto her hand as she leaned over and planted a kiss onto her forehead, vision still blurry. She then turned to go, not able to focus what she may have created any longer, before feeling a slight twitch in Kara’s hand, so short that she may have imagined it.

“Kara?” Lena said, turning around hopefully, feeling another short twitch in her hand as she stepped over, looking down at her face, her eyes, her beautiful blue weakly and slightly opening, her mouth weakly struggling to open and form something.

“Kara.” Lena said, sounding unbelievably hopeful and panicked, her heart racing as she presses the makeshift call button Alex had set up, trying to call for someone as she gently puts pressure on Kara’s shoulders to try and hold her down.

“Please just rest, don’t try and do anything Kara.” Lena pleads, looking down at her face again, tears springing to life again. “God, please don’t leave me Kara, I love you so much.” She pleads, kissing her forehead again as she watched Alex and Brainy rush in, watching Alex’s look of awe as she saw Kara move her hands slightly, Lena looking up and seeing her vitals start to raise again.

“Please...please be okay...” Lena muttered, sending up more prayers as she watched Kara, desperately needing her to come back.


End file.
